Desperate Housewives: Twenty Years Later
by BuDumTss
Summary: Years have passed and everything has changed. But when a tragedy occurs, the ladies must return to Wisteria Lane to fill a promise to an old friend. Read and review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic ever, so don't expect a lot. Anyway, it's about the four main housewives and their lives, after 20 years from the series finale. The prologue leaves some things out, but they'll all be explained in the later chapters. The story is kinda sad, but don't judge me too much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle, Bree or any other mentioned throughout this fic.**

**Prologue**

Julie was sitting on a bench in the hospital. She was reading a book to get her mind off from the bad things that were plaguing her, but she couldn't concentrate. Every time a doctor walked by she was sure they were coming to talk to her, with bad news to tell, but they just kept walking, not even looking at her.

She was so tired but she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. The lack of sleep had formed dark circles under her eyes. She drank the last drops of her coffee in attempt to stay awake just a little bit longer. She was startled by the sound of her ringtone. "Hi honey", she answered with a little smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm still at the hospital... No you don't have to fly back here, I'll be fine... Honey it's your work and it's important... Okay, see you in a few days. Bye, love you", she assured her husband, but in her mind she knew she wasn't fine.

"Julie! How is she? Have you spoken to her doctor? Have you heard anything at all?" yelled MJ walking towards her. "They... They don't know yet... They say it's hard to say right now, but she is in a bad shape... And they won't let me see her", answered Julie quietly, as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She wiped the tear off with her hand and continued to speak. "I'm afraid that... What if she doesn't make it? This just can't be it, I mean she's too young!" she almost yelled. "God...", sighed MJ and sat on the bench, holding his face in his hands. "Listen, Julie. We just have to stay positive and hope for the best", MJ said, hearing his own voice break. "Yeah, you're right", agreed Julie and her gaze wandered to MJ's silver wedding ring. "So where's Amy?" she asked casually, changing the subject and looking at MJ. "She-she's home... with Michael. We all came here last night to visit, but I don't think it's good for him to come here... now. When everything is just so.. chaotic. He's only five", said MJ quietly, almost crying. He breathed in and out and swallowed the tears. "Anyway, I think you should get some sleep now" he said looking at Julie.

Julie was finally sleeping, resting his head against MJ's shoulder. MJ was glad Julie got some sleep, she hadn't slept for days. MJ himself hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while either. He yawned tiredly and thought about the last few weeks. All the pain he was feeling now, brought back the memories of his father's death. He didn't remember all the details, but he remembered the moment he was told his father is dead. He remembered the horrible pain. The emptiness. Even now, after twenty years, he would still sometimes think about that time. But mostly, he would think about all the happy memories he had. When he thought about Mike Delfino, he didn't see his father's face in his mind clearly, but he remembered the love he felt for him.

MJ was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the doctor that was approaching them. "Excuse me, Mr. Delfino", he said. MJ lifted his head and tapped Julie on the shoulder, waking her up. "Yeah, what is it?" MJ said, the worry and fear evident in his voice. "We... I'm sorry. She started collapsing and... We did everything we could, but... she didn't make it. I'm so, so sorry", said the doctor, showing a little sympathy. "No! No, no, no!" said Julie desperately, her voice hoarse. She started crying freely, while still quietly whispering: "No.. no". MJ took her hand and squeezed it lightly as the tears started falling down on his face too. They sat there like that, quietly comforting each other for half an hour. After that, MJ slowly stood up and coughed. "I-I have to call Amy and... you know tell her. I'll be right back", he said sadly and walked away.

Julie was feeling nauseous. She felt like she could vomit. This just didn't feel real. She would never be able to tell her all the things that left unsaid. This was it. She didn't know what to do. Well, she had to tell her husband. And her children. And she would. But first, she had some other calls to make.

**Please read and review! Tell me how to improve my writing :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Gabrielle was doing the dishes when she got the call._

Gabrielle was in the kitchen, doing the dishes and humming happily. She picked up a spoon and saw a small glimpse of her reflection from the mirror on the wall. She turned her head to the side, to get a good look at herself. _"Where did the time go?" _she thought and grazed her cheek. It wasn't silky and smooth anymore. She could feel the wrinkles. She could also notice a few grey hairs, even though she told her hair stylist to get rid of them. She wasn't old. But she certainly wasn't young either. The time she had spent in California, had just flowed by. A decade felt like one year. And every day she thought _"Today, I shall call Lynette and we'll arrange a meeting with the girls", or "Today I'll call Susan and we'll do something together",_ but something always got in the way and she just decided that _"Maybe tomorrow". _But it wasn't like they hadn't talked at all. A few years back, the used to just call each other, and talk about the important things in their lives, but for the last five years, she hadn't really heard much from the other housewives. She knew that Lynette moved to New York to be a CEO, and has a bunch of grandkids. She also knew that Bree moved away from the lane too, and was now enjoying her golden years with Tripp, whom she married.

Gabrielle then thought about Susan. For the first few years, after Susan moved from the lane, they talked a lot on the phone. Susan would call her late at night when she needed some cheering up. They talked about the other girls, and how they were doing, they talked about their kids, and they talked about Mike...

Gabrielle was startled by Carlos, who walked into the room and put his arms around her. "Hi honey", he said and kissed her cheek. Gabrielle chuckled and turned around. "So, how about dinner tonight? At some fancy restaurant?" she asked, smiling. Carlos let go of Gabby and said: "Sorry baby, I can't". He grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table and took a bite. "What do you mean you can't?" asked an annoyed Gabrielle. "There's a big game tonight, sorry", he explained, chewing the apple. "What?! You're ditching me for some-", the phone started to ring and interrupted Gabrielle. "Saved by the bell", said Carlos and went to answer the phone. Gabrielle sighed and continued to do the dishes.

"Gabby, it's for you!" yelled Carlos from the living room. "If it's Juanita asking me to babysit, you can tell her I am busy!" answered Gabrielle. Carlos walked into the kitchen with the phone in his hand. "I really think you should take this", he said with a serious look on his face. "What is it?" said Gabrielle, suddenly interested. "It's Julie, and she has something important to talk to you about", he explained. "You mean that Julie? Julie Mayer?" asked Gabby, and Carlos just nodded.

Gabrielle grabbed the phone and said: "Hi Julie, I haven't heard from you for a long time". She could hear Julie sobbing a bit. "Julie what is it?" she asked, now a little worried. Then Gabrielle heard the five words she thought she'd never have to hear.

_"My mom has passed away"._

Gabrielle was in a shock. She couldn't believe it was true. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe she heard it wrong. "Wha-what?" was all she could get out of her mouth. "Sh-she passed away last night. And I-I tried to contact you sooner but you never answered the phone so I gave up, but now that she's... d-dead, I had to call you again because sh-she wrote a letter to you, Bree and Lynette, a-and she made me swear to give it to you, in case something ha-happened... and I also thought that maybe... you'd like to come to the wake", Julie sobbed. Gabrielle couldn't breathe. She felt like she had a huge lump in her throat. She tried to swallow, but it didn't help. "Yeah..., yeah of course I'll come", she whispered forcing back the tears in her eyes. "We'll talk about the... arrangements later, o-okay? I have some more calls to make. I'll call you again. Bye", said Julie and again Gabrielle forgot to answer. "Gabby, are you there?" Julie asked. "Yeah, sure. Talk to you soon", Gabrielle said and hung up the phone.

Carlos, who had been watching as Gabby talked to Julie, saw, that his wife wasn't okay. "Honey?" was all he could say before Gabrielle burst into tears and fell into his arms.


End file.
